I'll Be Seeing You
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: "Good Bye Ezie. I'll be seeing you." She blew him a kiss and the video shut off. Ezra just sat stunned wondering what the hell just happened, but dang glad it did.****PHONE CALL I PROMISED ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is just a little oneshot! Nothing more! Okay, so I hope you like it, it was just something weird that came into my head and I couldn't get it out! So it is a little OOC but just go with it okay…I'm not just reaching for the stars here, just a little feed back would be nice. **

Ezra sat down at his desk, turning on his computer. He sighed as he waited for his computer to load; it'd been a long day. Moving to a new school and beginning to teach there was a big adjustment. On top of that, moving in with his parents again and finding a way to explain why he'd lost his job in the first place was no easy making up an excuse about needing more freedom than Hollis ended up offering and he couldn't get his job at Rosewood back, so he quit. They seemed to buy it enough and he came to live with them for awhile.

The only problem was that he was about two hours away from Aria, and while he could come see her a few weekends a month, the distance was completely good for their relationship. They tried to talk on the phone when they could and Skyped when her parents weren't around, but things were still tough.

To say that he missed Aria wasn't really a good way to convey what he felt. He did miss her, but really it wasn't like he didn't get to talk to her or see her when they Skyped, what he really missed was their **physical **relationship. When things came to Aria, he'd always tried to wait, but once he finally did cave and they had sex, it quickly became something hard to live without. Being with her was so indescribably amazing and always left him wanting more.

But the few times he did get to come home in the two months he'd been away, they hadn't had time to do anything. Which left him completely hopeless and wanting **her**. She'd called a few times and their conversations had gotten a little racy, but her parents always managed to walk in and Aria would have to go, ruining their fun once again. The odds forever deemed to not be in their favor, but they tried anyway.

Ezra was opening up his email before he did his work, when he noticed an email from Aria. He clicked on it and noticed it was a video. He smiled quizzically, wondering what she could have possibly sent him. He clicked the play button and smiled when he saw Aria's beautiful face staring back at him. She smiled back and waved.

"Hey Ezra. So I thought of you today and I realized something," she paused for a moment and moved back from the camera and he took a sip of his water on the desk and almost immediately choked on it when he saw what she was wearing. Clad in only her matching black lace bra and panties, Aria sat in front of him, well not literally, but still. "We haven't had sex in a really long time, so I decided that I could give you the next best thing."

She looked around as if looking about his room, "Now would be a good time to make sure your alone." She said smirking, her eyebrows slightly raised. Ezra paused the video and went out into the hall. "Mom! Dad!" he walked through the house and went door to door to make sure no one was home. Then he called his parents to ensure they both wouldn't be home for the next few hours, before pushing the play button again.

"So now that you're alone, you should probably get comfortable." She said while biting her lip, _oh God_. He could already feel himself getting hard, as he lay back on his bed with his laptop.

"I've missed you a lot. You know that?" she asked as the slowly started playing with the straps on her bra. She runs her hands across her bra clad breasts and moans slightly when she squeezes them. "Every night, I just think about being with you, in that little apartment, on the bed or on the couch." She keeps moving her hands over her body and her voice is beginning to have the under tone of a moan. "But, where I used to imagine us just cuddling or kissing," she smiled pausing for a moment to moan as she reaches her panties, "now all I can think about is fucking you."

He's taken aback by her forwardness, but smiles at the picture she's painted for him. Aria seems to be looking right at him, even though he knows she's not. "Do you think about fucking me?" she pouts as if actually expecting an answer. He shakes his head yes as if she can really see him. She smiles and slowly teases her body, running her hands back up her stomach from her panties and runs her hands across her breasts and moves her hands to her back to unclasp her bra.

Aria seems to be staring straight at him as she removes her bra slowly, teasingly, from her body. She lets the straps fall down her shoulders and allows the lacy fabric to fall off of her body and onto the floor. She looks up seductively from her breasts, holding them in her hands, squeezing. "God, I wish you were here. Don't you? You could be holding my breasts…and I could slowly arch my body into your own." She takes a sharp intake of breath as she pinches her nipples already hardened from her arousal.

"Do you wish you were here Ezra? Holding my breasts, caressing my body, because I do, my hands just aren't as rough, nor as big, yours are just more….satisfying." he snorts a laugh at this and gulps as her hands move towards her panties. She pulls them off slowly and tosses them to the side in her room.

She now sits completely naked on the screen. He can't believe she's actually doing this for him, but he's not going to be one to judge. He slowly begins palming himself through his pants as her hands travel towards her clit. She closes her eyes and arches her back as she continues to tease herself, never allowing her fingers to full on touch her clit.

Running her finger through her folds, Aria moans when she finally presses down on her clit. "Just think Ezra, what would you do to me if you were here. Would you push a finger inside?" she gasps as she does what she's mentioned, "And then would you rub my clit?" she closes her eyes her voice getting softer the more she stimulates her body.

"Oh God." She silently whispers. Ezra continues to palm himself, unbuttoning his jeans so he can at least relieve some of the tension. Her moans continue to rise in volume and her breathing becomes quicker as she pushes in a second finger. "Do you wish this was Ezra? Huh? Do you wish you were doing this to me? Oh, fuck. Ezra!" she suddenly screams and her hands begin to move even faster.

Ezra pulls out his cock and begins to fist it not being able to resist the hottest picture he's ever seen in front of him. Her legs spread even wider, her breathing quicker. "Oh baby, yes." She bites her lip and suddenly her eyes shoot open, the sign that she's about to come. She gasps repeatedly, her breathing heavy as she suddenly stills with her orgasm, trying to clench to anything she can.

Ezra's finished by the time she's come and cleans himself off with the Kleenex sitting on the nightstand of his bed.

Aria suddenly smiles and looks back up to the camera. "I hope you liked your little preview. Because the next time you're here I just don't think I'll be able to control myself." She said quietly, her voice slightly hoarse. "Good Bye Ezie. I'll be seeing you." She blew him a kiss and the video shut off. Ezra just sat stunned wondering what the hell just happened.

He suddenly felt so alone even though Aria wasn't really here he felt like he'd had her for a short time. Ezra sighed and lay back on his bed after closing his laptop and pulling off his pants so he was just in his boxers, thinking of the only thing that continually remained on his mind. Now even more than ever. _Aria._

**I do have two others sort of like this, one is where they skype and the other is where they have a little fun on the phone, if ya know what I mean;) haha anyway just read and review and let me know if you want the other two stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here is the phone call I promised if you guys wanted it! It's a lot of dialogue, but…it's a phone call sooo….yeah…that's kind of the point. Anyway please enjoy! I own nothing! **

"So how was your day?" asked Aria lying back on her bed, her feet propped up against the wall. She and Ezra had been on the phone for an hour for their nightly phone call. The long distance since he'd had to move had really started to talk a toll on their relationship. Now they were limited to nightly phone calls and Skypeing when her parents weren't home. It was hard to not see him for two weeks at a time. It was especially hard on their physical relationship.

Ezra snorts a laugh on the other end of the phone call, also lying down on his bed. "Completely uneventful. Why, how was yours?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "I'm just trying to make some small talk and completely uneventful. I did get hit on though." Ezra instantly sat up in his bed. "By who? God please don't tell me Noel Kahn. I don't know if I could take it."

Again rolling her eyes at his dramatics, Aria laughed. "No, I ran into Hardy in the city today. He recognized me and was just messing with me, but we ended up grabbing a coffee. He's actually not that bad, I had a good time."

Ezra smiled, glad that Aria was able to get to know his friends on a more personal level. Especially Hardy, who was one of his best friends. "Not too much fun I hope."

"No worries Ezie. I wouldn't dream of letting my love loose on anyone but you." She cooed. He immediately began to laugh. "Let your love loose huh?" Aria joined him in his laughter. "Okay perhaps I could of thought of a more appropriate way of phrasing that, but it seemed fitting."

"Okay, well, you just make sure you hold true to that promise. I wouldn't want you letting your love loose on Rosewood." Aria instantly huffed, laughing. "I think we need to teach you when a term has been overused."

He chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'll stop." He paused for a moment and whispered into his phone "So what are you wearing?"

"Ezra!"

"What? All this talk about letting your love loose has got me thinking _thoughts_." Aria smirked. "And just what kind of thoughts are running through that head of yours?"

"Oh, _dirty thoughts_ and they all involve you. This distance between us has really set my imagination in overdrive." Aria would be lying if she said that she wasn't taken aback by his forwardness. "I should hope so. Ezra, should we even be doing this? I mean my parents are right down at the end of the hall and yours…"

"-are downstairs and I'm a grown man, I think I can do what I want with my girlfriend. Besides I think me and you could use some letting loose." He said jokingly, charmingly, and all too convincingly.

"Well I wish I had a more creative wardrobe for you other than one of your button down shirts and white panties." His heart racing that she was going along with this, Ezra heard her walking across her room to close her door so he decided to do the same.

"Where did you get one of my buttons down shirts?" Aria raised her eyebrows. "Really, you've got a girl describing what she has on and your worried about how she got said clothing?"

"Well excuse me for wondering, so white panties huh? Are they lacy?"

Aria smirked at his slightly ADD responses. "Yes, they are." Ezra slightly cleared his throat, it beginning to sound husky. "And the shirt and panties that's all you've got on? No bra?"

She shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "Nope, no bra. Hey now this is becoming a little too one-sided. What are you wearing?"

"Well I hardly doubt that I'll paint the same sexy picture as you did me, but boxers."

"Hey, now I'll decide what's sexy and what's not." She quickly added smiling, "You think what I have on sounds sexy?"

"You in my clothes," he says pointedly. "Yes, I think that sounds sexy. So what are you doing?"

Aria looked down at herself looking incredulously into the phone. "Nothing, what am I supposed to be doing something?" He sighs. "Aria, I don't think you're quite grasping the idea here."

"Well I'm sorry; you just kind sprung this on me. I was unprepared. If you could have given me some forewarning then I could have possibly had a script for you." She said sarcastically, even while she began to run her hands up and down her body.

He snorts a laugh at that, "No, I think you and I can manage on our own without a script." She hums in response, continuing to tease her body with slow lingual touches, imagining it was his bigger and rougher hands doing it than her small delicate ones. Biting her lip and smiling she finally replies, "Well come on babe, you've got to at least paint a picture for me. What would you do to me if you were here?"

He smiles, now she's getting it. "Well, first I would kiss your neck," Aria's head arches back into the pillows, her free hand touching and pressing in the familiar spots where he would normally place his kisses, trying to imagine it was his lips on her. ", then I would kiss your ear and nibble on the lobe." Aria closes her eyes, almost able to feel his lips on her body at how descriptive he was being.

"Then I would run my hands across your body, over your breasts, squeezing them." She continued to turn his words into actions on her body, slowly running her hands down her sides, just like she knew he would. Then trailing a path from her sides to her breasts holding onto them through Ezra's shirt.

After she's been quiet for a few moments, other than the occasion hard breath, Ezra decides to speak up. "What are you doing now?"

"Everything you're describing to me." She replies slightly breathless.

"How does it feel."

"Not nearly as satisfying, trust me. But I'm managing." She smiles and bites her lip as she runs her hand along the patch of exposed skin between her shirt and panties. "You know how bad I wish I could kiss you?" she asks hypothetically.

"I have a pretty good idea." He imagines her lying on his bed in his apartment, disheveled and panting. God he missed just being with her so bad. He felt like this was a complete downgrade to physically having Aria in his arms. "Hmmm. Come on Ezie, keep telling me things. You've got me all rowled up."

"Okay okay. Hey now, this is just getting a little to onesided here." He smirked using her words against her. Aria rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. Let me think, well first I would run kisses down and across your chest." He closed his eyes trying to imagine the words Aria described translated into actions. "And then I'd slowly let my hand run up your thigh."

His breathing hitched as he imagined this, allowing his own hand to run up his thigh. "Touch yourself Aria." She gasped slightly, but still followed his instructions all the same. She raised the hem of her panties and slipped her hand inside, sighing as she did so. She slightly teased herself, running her hand across her folds. "Tease yourself for me."

"I already am." She said breathlessly. He closed his eyes, envisioning her lying on her bed in his shirt, with her hand in her panties, pleasuring herself. "Okay, now rub your clit." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, and followed his commands, loving that she didn't have to think for herself to much right now.

"Are you doing it?" She shook her head and finally found the words to reply. "Yes." She squeaked suddenly finding increasingly hard to articulate words. Ezra began to rub himself through his boxers, finding it hard not to with the visual he had in his head.

He listened to her harsh breathing become increasingly faster. "Push a finger inside." Aria did as he told her and moaned at the feeling of being filled. She tried to imagine his larger fingers within her. "Oh God."

Ezra slowly puts a hand inside his boxers and begins to fist himself getting turned on by her moaning. There both silent for a moment, caught up in their own pleasure. "Ezra, baby, I need you to talk to me. _God_ I need to hear your voice."

He swallows hard, "What do you want me to say?" Aria huffs quickly getting frustrated. "I-I don't know, I just need your voice, please."

"Well how are things going at home?" Aria slowly gives a throaty scoff. "Ezra that's not exactly what I meant."

"I know I'm just kidding. Well come on baby, how close are you?" Aria closes her eyes, trying to get back in the mindset of doing this that he so quickly made her loose due to his joking. "I'm getting there."

"Well come on…keep rubbing your clit and thrust your fingers in and out." Aria began to pant not being able to control the sounds coming out of her mouth. Ezra listened as she did as she was told, occasionally moaning his name.

"Are you touching yourself Ezra?" she asks as best she can between her moans. He swallows and looks down where his hand is fisted around his penis, not sure whether or not to answer her. "Yes."

Aria arches her back at the thought. She found it incredibly hot that he could get off from listening to her touch herself and she tells him as much. Ezra smiles, "Well I'm glad you feel that way." Aria smiles and bites her tongue, continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of her. "God I just wish you were here. I need

"Are you touching yourself Ezra?" she asks as best she can between her moans. He swallows and looks down where his hand is fisted around his penis, not sure whether or not to answer her. "Yes."

Aria arches her back at the thought. She found it incredibly hot that he could get off from listening to her touch herself and she tells him as much. Ezra smiles, "Well I'm glad you feel that way." Aria smiles and bites her tongue, continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of her. "God I just wish you were here. I need **you**, not my damn hand."

Suddenly Ezra could hear Aria's breathing speed up, her moans becoming more pronounced. "Yes…oh god…Ezra. I'm about to come."

"Come on, come for me baby. Yeah, oh god, come on." He encouraged her, already begin able to see her eyes shoot open, her mouth open in the shape of an 'O and her body stiffen the way it always did when she came. His pumps with his hand instantly became faster with her announcement that she was going to come and the visual it accompanied with it.

"Ezra!" she suddenly shouted, perhaps almost too loudly as she reached her climax. He listened to the final pants of her orgasm as he came as well and soon slumped back on the bed, instantly exhausted. He grabbed a Kleenex from his bedside table and cleaned himself up and picked up the phone which he'd dropped a moment ago.

"Aria?"

"Hmmm?" she answered quietly, exhausted herself. "I was just seeing if you were still there."

"Yeah, I'm still here. God, why haven't done that before?" she asked as she slowly made her way over to the light switch in her room to turn off the light. "I have no idea, that's defiantly a good way to make it through the weeks." Aria smiled as she crawled underneath the covers, ready to settle in to go to sleep.

"I agree. So when will you be home next anyway?" Ezra sighed rubbing the back of his head. "If I knew the answer to that I would tell you. Honestly Aria, it's just hard to know when I'm going to be able to get away for the weekend. But I promise that it will be soon, okay?"

"Okay, well I'm suddenly exhausted for some reason..." she yawned and Ezra chuckled. "Hmmm…that's a serious problem Aria if you get tired from a simple phone call, you might want to look into that." He said jokingly.

She scoffed. "Yeah, I'll be sure to look right into that." Aria sighed. "Goodnight Ezra, I love you."

"I love you too Baby, I love you to."

**So there you go! I hope you liked it! And I realized that I made them joke around a lot, but in my head there like this, real jokey and sarcastic. I don't know just go with it! Haha! Please review! **


End file.
